


Call Me 美B

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: A凭什么得和O在一起不能和B在一起啊？





	Call Me 美B

-

**哈利告诉德拉科自己其实是个B是在德拉科和他以为是个O的哈利表白后第二天。**

当时潘西进来说，波特正站在斯莱特林公共休息室门口，表情娇羞欲言又止，多半是来和德拉科表白的。此时德拉科与哈利滚过床单一事已经众人皆知，而德拉科和哈利表白一事尚鲜为人知。于是德拉科在大家起哄声中心神荡漾走出了斯莱特林休息室。起哄声包括： _你睡到了全校第一O！太牛逼了兄弟！冲出去就是一口标记掉他！_ 诸如此类屁话。德拉科听得脸红心跳，步子发飘，出去一看，哈利果然如潘西所说，正站在斯莱特林公共休息室门口，表情也确实比较像娇羞与欲言又止的混合体，德拉科就有点激动。

他磨磨蹭蹭挨过去。

斯莱特林的同学们全都扒着门缝儿偷看。

他准备好接受哈利的热情表白和拥抱，结果哈利突然开口，脸红一片：

德拉科……马尔福，我来和你说个事。

德拉科也脸红一片：什么事呀？

哈利吞吞吐吐、有口难开：

我，我，我，我其实……

德拉科还没来得及脑补“其实”二字后到底是“也喜欢你”还是“觉得我们不太合适”，哈利已经说完：

**我，其实是个，B……**

德拉科愕然，脑内分泌的多巴胺顿时冷却。

哈利好像害怕他听不懂，又说了一遍：马尔福，其实我是个B。

你是个B？德拉科呆呆重复。

哈利神情复杂，对，我是个B。说完此人迅速溜走，像从球箱中挣脱出的金色飞贼，一眨眼间无影无踪。德拉科咬着牙走回斯莱特林休息室，众人都包围他——

怎么样怎么样是感天动地表白现场吗霍格沃茨最大冤家是不是马上要成为最佳AO情侣了？

德拉科环视亲爱的同学们一周，然后甜蜜微笑着说：

滚，操你们妈。

 

-

**德拉科和哈利表白是在他和哈利滚床单后的第七天。** 当时他们站在人流涌动的霍格莫德村小路上，在三把扫帚的门口，互相不看对方眼睛。德拉科盯着哈利脑袋后的一面破砖墙说，波特，你要不要和我交往？

哈利说，啊？

破砖墙在德拉科眼前摇摇晃晃。德拉科说，我觉得你和我挺合适的——我是说，从生理角度来看。

哈利说，啊。

所以你要不要当我的Omega？

哈利仔细观察德拉科耳朵旁边一绺炸起来的金毛。

啊……你……这算不算表白啊？

德拉科的眼神从破砖墙挪到哈利细白一段脖颈上，他想起上次自己曾在那儿又啃又咬，嘴贴着那人血管如幼猫吮奶般吮吸，脸上就烧得慌，心里也烧得慌。

你管这算不算表白呢，他故作不耐烦朝哈利咂嘴，你当也得当，不当也得当，你和我……睡过（德拉科脸上又红一分）你就是我的Omega，我得对你负责，你懂不懂？难道你还想被别的Alpha标记？我告诉你——

德拉科鼓足勇气发狠：

你想都别想！反正全校都知道我们睡过了！

德拉科这话简直就是直A癌最佳范本，copy一下放到报纸上，第二天就会被赫敏气势汹汹带着S.P.E.O※ 的平权斗士们全方面辱骂，但是哈利还是从中踅摸出一点情窦初开的纯情味道，有些莫名感动。

 

一般来说，色厉内荏与人为恶之流纯情起来是真纯情，反倒是胸怀宽广与人为善者绝情起来是真绝情。对一万个人差，对一个人好时就只得全心全意好；对一万个人都春风和蔼，对一个人好时爱意温情都已稀薄，轻轻一擦便擦得去。就好像德拉科·马尔福这种混账王八蛋属于前者，而哈利·波特这种救世主男孩可能属于后者。不甚纯情的男孩哈利在霍格莫德村的小路上初次被纯情男孩德拉科表白，心情着实百转千回。

最后他和德拉科说，你让我想想吧。

想想就想想。德拉科心里道，反正波特得是他的Omega，早晚都得是。表白不成就标记，标记不成就 **睡服** 他——虽然德拉科也就只敢这么想想——Alpha和Omega天生注定互相配对，他和波特就好如模数相等齿轮，不啮合属于天理难容。想到这里，哈利和他滚床单的情景历历在目，德拉科觉得裤子紧绷、心跳加速，于是他突然低下头亲了哈利的侧颈，信息素味道之浓郁呛得哈利咳嗽了好几声。

哎，你慢慢想，我等着。

他们说完话，要告别，结果一转头，发现罗恩·韦斯莱和赫敏·格兰杰正呆呆站在他们身后。

罗恩的表情是惊恐的，语调是痛心疾首的，手势是火冒三丈的。

他大声喊：

操，哈利，你和马尔福睡睡睡睡睡过？！

于是哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福睡过这件事立刻传遍了霍格沃茨的每个角落。

哈利回格兰芬多的时候，胖夫人笑眯眯地问他：

亲爱的，听说你和马尔福男孩上了床？

——靠。

 

  * _※ S.P.E.O（Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Omega Welfare）：Omega权益促进会。恶搞一下赫敏的S.P.E.W（Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare）：家养小精灵权益促进会。反正我们赫敏小朋友不管在哪个性别世界下都是相对弱势群体的平权斗争者。_



 

-

**哈利和德拉科滚床单是德拉科进入分化发情期的第一天。** 那天德拉科早晨起来，觉得脑袋发热，身体发酸。他一度怀疑自己是感冒了，于是昏昏沉沉上了半天课后他去了医疗室。医疗室人满为患，半个格兰芬多的男孩都挤在这里，因为韦斯莱兄弟在公共休息室实验他们的变鸟蛋白饼干和强力迷情剂和鼻血牛轧糖，搞得大家鸡犬不宁。德拉科去找庞弗雷夫人，要感冒药。庞弗雷夫人正满地乱窜、手忙脚乱，她一挥手：你自己去药柜左边拿感冒药剂吧！诶哟！

纳威·隆巴顿变成的大白金丝雀被罗恩·韦斯莱变的红秃鹫一翅膀挥下了病床。

格兰芬多真的好烦。

 

德拉科昏昏沉沉去药柜旁边，脑袋里仿佛在煮开水——他多半还发烧了。德拉科把手伸进药柜，摸索魔药瓶子，一口把那瓶药喝掉。药柜玻璃冰冰凉，贴在他的额头上非常舒服。于是他攥着半空的魔药瓶子在那儿站着，头贴着玻璃，想让混沌脑袋清醒一点。

让一让啊，让西莫先止血。他听到身后的格兰芬多们手忙脚乱。什么？要抑制剂？怎么这个时候来捣乱——自己去后面药柜拿吧！

嘿，谁在药柜上靠着呢，真碍事。喂喂，同学，你挪开一点好不好？我要拿抑制剂。

药柜玻璃上浮现两只碧绿宝石。德拉科嗅到一股异样芬芳，那味道让他的身上不那么发酸了，脑袋却越发昏沉。他转过身，看到哈利·波特气恼地站在那儿：马尔福？你堵在这儿干什么？快点让开，我要拿……东西。

拿什么东西？德拉科眨着眼睛困惑地问。

不关你事。

德拉科·马尔福脸色潮红，灰色眼睛转来转去，有点发痴，却十分漂亮。而且那家伙现在身上的麝香味浓得不像话，体温也高得不像话，气味和体温顺着空气一股脑儿往哈利身上扑，一看就是快发情的Alpha模样。

哈利站在那儿，而德拉科无意识地朝他迫近。

哈利的腿突然软掉，心变成棉花糖似柔软的一捻，在胸腔里荡悠悠七上八下。于此同时，他感觉到一种强烈的欲望，想要被谁来紧紧地抱起来，因为此时此刻他周身无力，几乎要淌到地上去。

怎么回事呢这是，哈利捂着嘴想到，我莫不是在马尔福的Alpha信息素刺激下也要分化了——

**我莫不是真的是个Omega？**

他赶紧推开马尔福，到药柜里去找抑制剂。本来这抑制剂是给吃下强力迷情剂的迪安来拿的，但此刻他觉得自己更需要这个——他可绝对绝对不能在德拉科·马尔福的面前完成初次分化发情——人人都说Omega的初次分化发情可怕的要命，如果不吃抑制剂，他们会满世界寻找Alpha来操自己。

哈利哆嗦了一下，手忙脚乱地在药柜里寻找抑制剂的瓶子。忽然他背后一暖，他转脸，只见德拉科·马尔福半阖着眼睛从背后抱住了他，裤裆贴着他屁股，正蹭来蹭去。

日。

发情别发到我头上啊。哈利想推开德拉科，结果那家伙越黏越紧，手臂紧紧圈住哈利肋骨。哈利低头一看，德拉科手里还握着一只半空的药瓶，上面掉损一半的标签写着：

**~~感冒灵~~ **

哈利颤颤巍巍把那瓶子转了一半，只见一只崭新标签，上面写着：

发情促进剂。

 

-

**哈利发现自己其实是个B是在他和德拉科滚床单后的第三天。** 那天他终于鼓足勇气，决定去医疗室和庞弗雷夫人要Omega的避孕魔药。他做贼一样溜进医疗室，偷偷摸摸坐到庞弗雷夫人办公桌面前。

怎么又是你？格兰芬多又出事故了还是你打球又把腿打折了？

庞弗雷夫人正在配药，看到哈利坐到面前，她的脸迅速耷拉下来。

不不不不是这样的。哈利脸红。我，我没摔断腿，韦斯莱兄弟也没拿我们实验什么东西——我，我想问您要点药……

什么药？

哈利努力想象说出下一句话的不是自己，而是一个和他毫无关系的陌生人，一个他不认识的黑头发绿眼睛男孩：

我想要……Omega的……避孕魔药……

什么？！庞弗雷夫人手颤抖，手头的魔药罐子碎了一地。波特，你分化了？！你是Omega？！你还和Alpha……等等，为什么我这里的分化登记表上没有你的名字？！

哈利简直想钻进地缝。

是三天前才分化的，哈利小声说，我，我还没来得及……都是意外……

庞弗雷夫人怒不可遏。起来！她大声说，我要给你检查身体！

庞弗雷夫人看了半天他的脖子，又不停地用棉片在他脖子后抹来抹去，还不断地给他闻各式各样的药水。最后她严肃地对他说：哈利，你其实……

哈利哆嗦：我，我不会已经……怀……怀孕……

庞弗雷夫人眉头一皱：你说什么啊？孩子？你是个Beta！

哈利的脑子空白一瞬。

庞弗雷夫人接着说：你的腺体根本不是Omega的腺体，也不分泌Omega信息素，我刚刚让你闻了很多种Alpha的信息素，如果你是Omega，你现在该有反应才对——波特，你根本就是个Beta嘛！你怎么会来要Omega的避孕药？

这不可能！哈利张口结舌，明明三天前他和……德拉科·马尔福滚过了床单，虽然当时马尔福是在发情期，但是滚床单时他自己明明被马尔福的信息素搞得头昏脑涨，屁股流水，而且马尔福似乎都在他身体里成结了（除非那种好像要把他肚子给顶破的感觉不是成结），他怎么可能不是Omega？

我，我真的是个B？

对，你真的是个B，错不了。

庞弗雷夫人说。

 

-

**哈利真正确定自己确实是个B是在去过医疗室后第三天。** 确定的方法令他感到羞耻：他偷来了一瓶提前Omega发情期的魔药吞了下去，然后在自己鼻子上扑了一块蘸有Alpha信息素的手帕（是那种情趣商店买来的手帕，供发情的Omega用来自慰的）。然后他躺在床上，等待自己变得头昏脑涨、屁股流水——结果整整躺了一天他身上都毫无反应。在再三确定那瓶魔药没过期、没退效后，哈利意识到自己的确是个没有发情期没有信息素的Beta。

他是个正儿八经真真正正的B。

哈利不知道自己该高兴还是该遗憾。虽然Beta可以不用经历Alpha和Omega们每月一次的发情期，不用经历被生理本能折磨的痛苦，但是Beta们难以生育、难以动情。大多数的Beta们只会在需要性生活（一般是出于保持健康的目的）的时候去寻找适当的Beta伴侣来做个一两次。

说实话，这本来没什么不好的。规律的、不被本能所累的生活方式，听起来很健康。甚至在他和德拉科滚床单之前，他一直觉得自己要是能分化成个B就好了。

你不能指望要拯救世界的人还要腾出空和别人每月一次疯狂做爱，对吧？那档子事儿真的很浪费时间和精力。

 

但是现在他似乎不那么确定了。他想起那天他和德拉科跌跌撞撞从医疗室跑到了附近的扫帚间，在一堆稻草堆上他们搂在一起，呼吸贴呼吸，脸贴脸，两个人的性器都肿胀得不像话。操，那滋味真的很奇妙——他们忘掉彼此是对头冤家、忘记他们此时此刻身在走廊的扫帚间里、忘记一切真实世界，只觉得他们是一个发情的Alpha和一个被吸引的Omega。

德拉科和哈利上床听起来当然很不合适，但一个Alpha和一个Omega上床听起来就无可厚非。

 

德拉科的鼻子拱在他脖子上，猫一样往他怀里钻，咬他的耳朵锁骨和嘴唇。他们都没空说话，嘴忙着接吻，给对方口交，舔舐对方身上一切部位。德拉科的情潮来得密集而猛烈。当情潮来到时德拉科的动作就变得粗暴，他掰开哈利的腿，把自己的那玩意狠狠往里面挤，劲头之大像要把自己整个儿塞进去似的。哈利还挺喜欢这样的，真的，当他看到德拉科的眼神变得冷酷，他就感觉到自己的心脏在砰砰颤动，嗡嗡地作响，只有让德拉科用力地抱住他时他的心脏才会好受一些。他真的喜欢发情时的德拉科—— **那家伙变得果断，带有残忍的粗暴感，却又很迷人。** 德拉科进入得越狠，他的屁股就抽搐着缩得越紧，要紧紧把德拉科的茎身绞住，吃下去，直到绞出浓稠的精液射进他的肚子里。射过的德拉科叼住他的后颈又舔又咬，颤栗滋味就从他的脖子一直传到胃里，滚滚而下，快感麻痹他整条脊柱神经。

 

**老天爷，做爱的滋味真的美妙无比。**

 

不过他们那天的性事并非百分百完美——事实上只有前半段很完美。到后来，哈利的屁股变得红肿、疼痛，而德拉科的那玩意还在一次次地变硬，有一次德拉科想进去时哈利甚至痛得哭出了声。但当时哈利从没想到那是因为他是Beta的缘故，他只以为是自己初次和Alpha做这种事，身体还没习惯。他用手和嘴去抚弄德拉科的那地方，用嘴含住德拉科的阳具让他有一种充实的快乐感，就好像含住了他从没荣幸含住的安慰奶嘴一样。德拉科嘟哝着，手还不安分地在哈利腿间打转，把哈利的甬道弄得泥泞一片，又渴望被插入。但是真的插进去时那儿却实在再承受不住，几乎涨裂。

他又痛又舒服，哭得直打嗝，德拉科抱住他给他揉肚子——

然后那家伙又一次偷偷把自己的老二放进了他的甬道，并且在那里胀大成结，让哈利的肚子被顶得圆滚滚，轻轻一摸就高潮掉。

唉，为什么那个讨厌的家伙在脱掉衣服后那么迷人呢？

 

关于这一切的回忆让哈利变硬了。他感到一阵悲伤，然后又感到愤怒。悲伤之处在于，他发现自己是个性欲很强的Beta，而作为Beta他的身体根本无法承受这么多的情欲，那么多的情欲会毁掉他的身体；愤怒之处在于，他本来不应该是这么一个性欲强的Beta的，都怪德拉科·马尔福那天吃错药发了情，和他滚了床单，让他体会到性有多么美妙，从而对性产生了无穷多的欲望。

 

**饮鸩止渴** ，正是他此刻悲惨境遇的写照。德拉科·马尔福是个穿着性感衣服、挺着粗长老二来诱惑他，递给他毒药的恶魔和迷人妖精，而德拉科赐·马尔福予他的美妙性体验就是那杯色泽艳丽的诱人鸩酒。

 

-

**德拉科发现自己可能真的是在喜欢哈利·波特是在波特告诉他他其实是个B的第十四天。**

本来德拉科的想法很简单。他以前讨厌哈利·波特，哈利·波特也讨厌他，但是有朝一日他突然发情，和他以为是个Omega的哈利·波特睡了，而且过程非常令人愉快，那么他就应该对被他睡了的Omega波特负责：他应该标记他，占有这个Omega。摒弃前嫌，既往不咎，从此做那种AO伴侣。

但结果波特突然跑过来，告诉他他其实是个B。

波特是个B，德拉科对此用了挺长一段时间来接受。他首先想到的是，波特怎么可能是B呢？如果波特是个B，波特就不会被他的Alpha信息素所蛊惑，也不应该和他做爱。而且，如果波特是个B，为什么他们做的时候波特看起来那么爽？不是说只有Omega才会在和Alpha做爱时分泌润滑液吗？

但是德拉科随即又想到他们那场荒唐性事的细节：在他们做过五六次之后波特的的甬道完全红肿了，体液也不再分泌得那么多，在德拉科试图再进入时波特甚至难受得哭了出来。但那时候他以为这是因为波特是个受到Alpha信息素影响、初次分化的Omega，才会经受不住如此的折腾。但现在想来，Omega们不应该出现那样的情况，尤其是在一个Alpha咬过他的腺体之后。

唯一的解释就是，波特的确是个B。

那么问题又回到了原点——为什么波特会和他做？为什么一个B会被他的信息素影响？再往前回溯，当他在医疗室碰到波特时，他分明在波特身上闻到了一种奇异的芬芳。如果波特是个B，波特怎么会分泌出有味道的信息素？

这真是一团乱麻，越想越糟。德拉科决定把波特是不是个B这件事放到一边去。

 

但他没放成功。他早晨起床，波特就在他脑袋顶上的床幔里对他笑；他去吃饭，波特就出现在他南瓜馅饼的中央；他上课，波特就在宾斯老鬼的历史书里维克多教授的数表里甚至斯内普的魔药罐里。波特无处不在，像个幽灵。有时候波特对他微笑，有时候对他皱眉，有时候对他张开两条腿，露出股间羞人风景，绿眼睛眨动释放撩人信息素，有时候又拖着下巴注视他：

**马尔福，你是不是喜欢我？**

德拉科感觉很难受。

 

德拉科懒惰傲慢又自大，无甚天分，又是个生来被娇惯坏的混蛋，但对于恋爱，德拉科拍着胸脯保证自己对此一窍不通。爱情为神秘禁地，他从来没有试图冲入其中一探究竟。但他直觉认为，恋爱这种东西应当蛮珍贵，蛮正经，蛮值得郑而重之。如果他是个Alpha，那他就得对自己标记过的Omega负责，哪怕对方的名字叫做哈利·波特。

所以当他和他以为是个O的波特做过后，他思前想后了七天，还是决定去和波特告白。

但是现在，一切都不一样了，波特是个Beta——Alpha和Beta在一起总让人感觉怪怪的。

Alpha要和Omega在一起，Beta要么独来独往要么和Beta在一起。这是他从小被灌输的性别观念。Alpha和Beta从生理上就不合适：Alpha每月都有发情期，要靠性爱来纾解，只有和自己匹配的Omega才能让他们满足；Alpha们发情期里的强烈占有欲要靠Omega的信息素来解决。但Beta们既没法承受激烈的性爱，也没法释放信息素。所以Beta和Alpha根本不合适。

这些德拉科都想得很清楚，但是哈利·波特仍然在他脑海中盘亘，挥之不去。他发现那家伙上变形课时和红毛偷偷玩假魔杖露出的笑容有点可爱，还发现那家伙跟韦斯莱家小母鼬说话时自己心脏会一抽一抽地难受。有时候波特无意识地看向他，他就想赶紧低头看地板，波特挪开眼睛，他又忍不住偷偷去找波特在哪。

他想到波特就想笑，对着羊皮纸对着课本对着斯莱特林的同学，德拉科都会笑出声来，莫名其妙。其实他仅仅只是想到波特这个人而已，但他就是想笑。他的脑袋脱离控制，漂浮到空中，为了一切不明事体而欢欣额而难过。

他把这些偷偷和潘西讲。（他放弃了只对吃感兴趣的高尔克拉布以及大嘴巴布雷斯）

潘西想了想，说，你是不是真的喜欢波特？

德拉科想否认，但是又觉得自己无可否认。 **如果波特是个Omega，他现在就去和全世界宣布这个家伙被他标记了，谁都别想和他抢——** 但是波特是个B，是个Beta——

潘西打断他的思前想后。

你喜欢波特，波特是个B，所以你为什么不能去喜欢B？

德拉科张口结舌。

最后他结结巴巴说，可是，B没法应付我的发情期啊！

潘西恨铁不成钢：你就算喜欢一个Omega， 难道你就是想让Omega帮你解决发情期？

德拉科思索：倒也不是……

潘西说：那你纠结什么？你喜欢Omega不是因为他们能解决你的发情期，那你喜欢Beta有何不可？

德拉科踌躇：可是Alpha和Beta在一起，人们会觉得好奇怪的吧……

潘西说，朋友，A和B在一起的奇怪程度，绝对比不过你和波特在一起的奇怪程度。

可是，德拉科继续嘟嘟哝哝，我好害怕……

你害怕什么？

我好害怕波特不喜欢我。

德拉科终于发现自己想说的究竟是什么了。他一口气、压抑住羞耻心、鼓足勇气噼里啪啦说到：

**如果他是个Omega，那么他会被我的信息素吸引，会喜欢我，离不开我。可是他是个Beta，他没发情期，他天生冷情，他不被Alpha吸引。他和我做爱，可能只是一时好奇。如果他不喜欢我，我该怎么办？我没法用Alpha信息素来控制他，没办法标记他，没办法让他属于我，没办法让他喜欢我——**

德拉科在情绪最高涨的时刻停下来。

我喜欢波特。

你喜欢波特。

他和潘西同时得出了这个结论。

 

-

**德拉科分化后的第二次发情期是在他发现自己确实喜欢哈利·波特后的第九天开始的。** 此时距离他第一次与哈利滚床单刚好过去三十一天，整整一个月。德拉科对发情期驾轻就熟，一早吃下分量十成十的真正抑制剂（这次不是感冒灵也不是促情剂），神志清楚，举止正常，甚至在路过一群叽叽喳喳互相闻对方信息素的Omega时都不为所动。

结果没想到那天他实在吃了太多抑制剂，上变形课时抑制剂副作用发作，让他睡得昏昏沉沉，一睁眼就看到麦格的眼睛瞪得比铜铃还大。

留堂。麦格说。还有波特先生。

波特怎么了？德拉科神志瞬间清明，只见波特坐在座位上，手里呆呆拿着两根魔杖，呱一声，魔杖变成两只癞蛤蟆，一蹦蹦出了老远。

一个上课睡觉，一个上课玩假魔杖，我看你们是消失咒练得很好了——那边的练习材料，苹果和老鼠，全都给我变消失掉，否则斯莱特林和格兰芬多各扣五十分！

麦格怒气冲冲。她走出教室，顺手锁上了教室的门。

 

教室里只剩下他们两个。他们隔着一排狭窄走廊互相对视，眼神甫一相触又匆匆弹开。德拉科盯着前排空荡荡的课桌和黑板，干巴巴地说：哈哈哈哈哈，你也留堂了啊。

哈利干巴巴地回应他：哈哈哈哈哈，你也留堂了啊。

教室走空人之后有种奇怪的陌生感，他们置身其中，仿佛踏入了某种未知境地。德拉科吸一口气，却发现空气中弥漫奇异香味，他嗓子一紧，紧接着觉得抑制剂失去了作用，他全身发麻，四肢发涨。哈利就坐在他不远处的地方，他只要一伸手就能够得着他——

这是怎么一回事呢？波特对他说他是个B，为什么现在德拉科的心脏在砰砰跳，鼻子里全是迷人的香味？

他偷偷地去看哈利，刚巧哈利也偷偷地转过脸来看他。

 

哈利看德拉科的时候内心情绪繁杂。他脑子里翻滚上次与德拉科性事的美妙和痛楚滋味，巅峰时刻的快乐与后来的疼痛一一在他喉头滚动。他现在十五岁，是个刚刚分化成的Beta，本来应该冷情冷欲，却因为面前的人突然触摸到了“性”的隐秘大门，并且在其中滚咂出各种滋味。以前他看德拉科，总觉得那人非常讨厌，可是现在他看德拉科，讨厌之外又多出说不明道不清的渴望。

他第一次和德拉科做那事，德拉科把他当成了被催发情的Omega，第二天就来和他表白要来标记他。那表白分量几何哈利心里都清楚，不过是Alpha的占有欲与少年对恋爱的好奇心在作祟。如果他是个Omega，说不定他也就随便答应，和德拉科搞个临时标记玩一玩。但是他不是Omega，他是个Beta。从生理上来说，一个Beta根本受不了Alpha的情潮，所以他根本不应该和一个Alpha发生什么乱七八糟的关系。

尤其是对方还是德拉科·马尔福的时候。

 

他们就这样互相注视几秒。没有信息素的Beta在德拉科闻起来却格外诱人。他偷偷靠近哈利，仔细去辨别那香味的来源，终于发现那熟悉的奇异香味不过是洗衣间家养小精灵们惯用的魔力洗衣粉味道。可是那香味从波特身上散发出来，突然就有了特别滋味，在德拉科鼻尖滑动又绕上他喉头，搅得他心神晃荡，几乎想去扑上波特肩膀。

而哈利也感觉到了空气中的异样。他的身体提醒他曾经受过的欢愉，脑子又提醒他曾经受过的痛苦，而德拉科·马尔福眼神灼灼，直盯着他的眼睛，让他心烦意乱。

你是Beta。德拉科对哈利小声说。

我是Beta。哈利同样小声回答。

Alpha不应该和Beta在一起。德拉科说。

哈利手指抠住桌子：对。

他们各自沉默一晌。

Beta没有信息素。德拉科突然说，可是你好好闻。

德拉科又小声说，我今天其实吃过抑制剂。

 

然后他们就都明白了。在一瞬间，他们仿佛都知道在吸引他们作弄他们的到底是什么——他们跳起来，发疯一样扑向对方，各自把鼻子嘴唇往对方肩窝里埋。吃了抑制剂的Alpha没有麝香味，不会发情的Beta也不会分泌信息素。但他们还是觉得对方很好闻。 **脱离生殖性别，他们就是两个普普通通的男孩，** 皮肤里掩藏的汗水食物荷尔蒙味道就是对彼此的致命吸引力。他们舔舐对方的脖颈，尽管Beta的脖子上的腺体几乎没什么用，但是热流随着德拉科的啃咬如闪电般灌注入哈利的脊椎，盆骨，直到他连脚尖都发酥发麻。

**这和狗屁的AlphaBetaOmega没关系，和狗屁的信息素和发情期也没关系。** 他们缠在一起，四只手急切地扒掉对方身上衣物，触摸对方皮肤一刻便如同喝了琼浆蜜酒，醺醺然醉倒在其中。哈利背靠着课桌腿，腿被架在另一边的两张课桌上，德拉科埋低头去舔弄他股间入口。

我想和你做。德拉科的脸抬起来，手指戳进那软乎乎的地方，一边戳一边问：好不好？好不好？

哈利喘着气，心里想，操，我不是个B吗，怎么总是被Alpha操屁股。可是德拉科的嘴笨，手却很灵巧，在Beta尚不湿润的甬道里轻磨慢蹭，另一只手又握住哈利勃起的茎身，于是欲望和精液一起被撸动出来，哈利闭上眼睛说，进来吧，别太快。

 

结果做到后来还是哈利先反悔。用力点深点快点。他撅着屁股捂着脸，口水眼泪黏糊糊往下流，很没有威慑力地催促德拉科。德拉科却不紧不慢，把性事拖得绵延从容。我怕把你操坏，你毕竟是个Beta，又不像Omega一样会屁股流好多水……德拉科真诚地说着浪荡词汇，我怕你那儿被操肿，就像上次一样。到最后你又要哭到打嗝，一抽一抽的…… **哎，你为什么打我？！**

 

做到高潮时刻他们接了吻。哈利紧紧抱着德拉科的肩膀，感觉心脏贴紧皮肤，也贴紧德拉科的心脏，暖烘烘一片在胸口。哈利想说点什么来着，结果德拉科先开了口。德拉科泪眼汪汪（纯情男孩德拉科被做爱的美妙滋味深深感动了）：

**波特，你能不能当……当我的Beta？**

 

-

**哈利·波特其实是个B，这事儿是在德拉科第二次表白前一天在霍格沃茨流传开来的。**

当时情况非常之激动人心，导火索从罗恩·韦斯莱开始烧起。在大礼堂里他从早饭长桌旁蹦起来，用全校都听得到的声音大声喊：哈哈哈哈哈哈利你原来是个BBBBBBBBBB？你不是个OOOOOOOOOOO吗？你不是OOOOOOOOOOO你怎么会和马尔福睡？！

我是个B，不是BBBBBBBBBB，也不是OOOOOOOOOOO。多谢你。我还真的和马尔福睡了——以B之身。

哈利把头埋在盘子里咬牙切齿，赫敏，你能不能帮我把他的嘴堵上？

于是罗恩·韦斯莱那天就和锁喉咒一起度过了一个失语的早晨。但是导火索一经点燃，整个霍格沃茨就成了流言的天堂。大家纷纷开始议论： **波特不是前两天和马尔福睡过吗怎么会是个B呢？马尔福那种人不应该只喜欢O的吗？怪不得他们睡完就再也没见他们在一块儿了呢。会不会是波特装O骗炮事情败露现在无法收场了啊？**

那天霍格沃茨的B们都很开心，因为哈利·波特是个B，他们可能将拥有与哈利·波特交往的机会。霍格沃茨暗恋哈利的A们都很伤感，因为他们再也没机会拥有一个Omega哈利·波特了。总之那天大家看哈利的眼神都十分复杂，德拉科看哈利的眼神更复杂，因为上一次他和哈利提出请求要哈利做他的Beta尚未得到确切回应。

 

上魔药课的时候他坐在哈利身后，隔着坩埚里的雾气他注视哈利的背影。有好几次他借故把魔药原料掉到前排指使哈利弯腰给他捡起来，想和那家伙说两句无关轻重的闲话。但哈利只是默不作声地把东西捡起来往后一扔——根本连个正脸都不看他。德拉科感到气愤，他坐在那儿，手托着下巴，默默蠕动嘴唇寻找恶毒词汇咒骂哈利·波特，最后他彻底丧气，发现自己在真真切切的难过。

**他真的喜欢哈利·波特。** 德拉科咀嚼这个事实。不光是因为和那家伙做爱很舒服的缘故。（事实上，德拉科猜想如果和真正的Omega做爱也许他可以更放开手脚些）他现在不单希望哈利·波特能一直和他做爱，还希望哈利·波特能够跟他讲话，冲他笑，没事的时候来找他打打魁地奇球。

纯情男孩德拉科度过了非常难熬的一天。

 

与此同时，哈利也并不好过。魔药课上德拉科一直戳他后背让他捡东捡西。德拉科每戳他一下他心头的无名火就高一分。操你德拉科操你。 **现在全校都知道他是个B了，还知道他们睡过，而德拉科·马尔福毫无表示，甚至没来和他说过一句话。** 哈利直到自己并不应该把做爱时候的Alpha所作出的询问和承诺当真，但是梅林作证，上次德拉科·马尔福还在他身体里搅来搅去的时候问他要不要当他的Beta时看起来情真意切得过分真实：眼泪汪汪、脸色发红。

德拉科是在怪他没有立刻答应吗？哈利对着坩埚想。可是我是个B耶，我本来就应该慎重一点嘛，万一和一个Alpha在一起碰上他发情期被……被操坏了怎么办……坩埚下的火腾腾地烧，掩盖住他脸上可疑红晕。而且德拉科·马尔福那个混蛋第一次的时候就把他搞得痛得要死，谁知道万一答应了他之后他会不会一发情就使性子，再搞得他坐立难安？他是个B，他完完全全应当对自己的身体负责——

但是见鬼了，马尔福那个混球为什么不和他说话？

不甚纯情男孩哈利也度过了非常难熬的一天。

 

两个男孩都过了很难熬的一天。夜晚他们各自回到斯莱特林地窖和格兰芬多塔楼，各自坐在自己的床上发呆失眠。德拉科想，如果哈利·波特明天还不来找他，他就不要波特做他的Beta了。哈利想，如果德拉科·马尔福明天还不来找他，他就绝对不要马尔福做他的Alpha了。他们各自下定决定，闭上眼睛准备睡觉，然后三秒后他们各自从床上忧虑坐起。德拉科想，如果万一假使明天波特真的不来找他呢？那他就没办法做波特的Alpha啦！哈利想，如果万一假使明天马尔福真的不来找他呢？那他就没办法、没办法做马尔福的……Beta啦。

 

然后哈利想，不做就不做吧，马尔福的Beta有个屁的吸引力，又不是魁地奇年度最佳球员，有什么好舍不得的。

想完他就决定睡觉。闭上眼睛，德拉科突然出现在他面前，金发低垂，嘴唇柔软。

德拉科·马尔福撇着嘴，灰色眼睛亮晶晶，像带着泪。德拉科·马尔福在他身上蹭来蹭去，德拉科·马尔福说：

**我想和你做——我想和你做呀。**

我不不不不不不不和你做。哈利心里想，你快走。

那我就走了。德拉科·马尔福跳起来，紧接着搂过一个白皙男孩。马尔福对他说，你看，这是我的Omega。他给他展示Omega男孩脖子后的腺体与那男孩挺翘的屁股，手指伸进那个Omega的甬道里去，Omega男孩的屁股就开始软乎乎地流水。 **你做不到喔——** Omega男孩甜美又可爱，双腿缠绕德拉科腰身对哈利说。

现在，德拉科，来狠狠地操我吧。Omega男孩去亲吻马尔福的脖子，我的信息素是不是很好闻？

于是马尔福就和那个O干起来了，他们大开大阖，肉体相碰发出啪啪的响声。Omega男孩喘着气，尖叫，一遍又一遍用自己的柔软肠道绞着马尔福的那玩意。 **我和你做的时候可没这么爽。** 马尔福对哈利说。 **你的屁股又干又紧。** 说完他又去操那个O，哈利揉着眼睛，看到马尔福的那玩意越涨越大，在O男孩的屁眼里插出迸射的汁液。

还好没和你在一起。马尔福说。O比B带劲多啦！

 

哈利重新从床上坐起来。此时此刻他的心砰砰跳，阴茎上的血管也砰砰跳。他摸一摸自己额头，好像没有发烧，可是他浑身发抖，觉得自己冷得要命。他为自己看到的幻象感到愤怒，太阳穴一抽一抽地疼痛。

**——他绝对不许德拉科·马尔福和别的什么狗屁Omega睡。**

**——绝对不可以！**

他听到自己正在心里大声疾呼这句话。然后他突然想到，马尔福和O睡和他有什么关系嘛，他还没有答应马尔福做他的Beta——

哈利迅速跳下床、穿上隐形衣，像开学前赶快要开车的霍格沃茨特快一样冲出了寝室和公共休息室。他在夜晚空无一人的走廊里奔跑，朝斯莱特林地窖的方向奔跑——

然后拐了一个弯，他碰到了德拉科·马尔福。

 

 

-

**科林·克利维代表广大霍格沃茨好事群众去采访哈利是真的是个B还是罗恩·韦斯莱大嘴巴说他是个B时是德拉科和哈利第二次郑重表白后第二天。** 当时哈利急匆匆走在去球场的路上，科林抱着相机拦住了他，科林说：哈利哈利，我们真的很想知道，你是不是真的是个B？

哈利对他露出和蔼笑容：对，我是个B。

科林激动，疯狂按动快门：那听说你和马尔福睡过是不是真的？

哈利又带着和蔼笑容说：个人隐私，恕不透露。

科林说：可是之前大家都说你是个被马尔福标记的O！如果你是B，那你怎么能和A交往啊？

哈利把科林的相机镜头一堵，熟练掏出魔咒对科林施一个禁言咒，然后带着和蔼笑容说：

科林，我是个B，而且我男朋友说了，我是个绝世无敌的B，而且在他心里是世界上最美的B—— **简称美B** 。你懂不懂？不要总带着性别偏见看问题啦——都什么年代了，邓布利多都快公开他的老情人了，怎么还觉得B没法和A在一起呢？相机底片和录音羽毛笔我带走啦，乖，你还是等我拿了今年的最佳魁地奇球员再来采访我吧，再见！

哈利带着和蔼笑容接着往球场走。

结果走两步听到有人说：你怎么这么大言不惭？你怎么知道你今年能拿最佳魁地奇球员？

德拉科·马尔福撇着嘴：我看我拿最佳球员还差不多。

哈利就说，你还真是翻脸不认人啊，你昨天还和我说，我是绝世无敌——

的B。德拉科补充完这句话。

而且还是我的B。

他在他的绝世无敌B的耳朵上咬了一口。

 

-

**德拉科和哈利的郑重表白（也是第二次表白）是在哈利发现如果德拉科喜欢别的O他会气死的那天晚上。** 他们在空荡荡的礼堂门口走廊相遇，都喘着粗气。德拉科感觉到一团风从身边吹过又停住，就知道是哈利穿着隐形衣跑过他旁边，于是他一把扯下那家伙的隐形衣。他们互相对视片刻，而后突然地互相用力拥抱。

哈利紧紧抱着德拉科——劲头之大好像要把德拉科的肋骨压碎。

德拉科紧紧抱着哈利——劲头之大已经快要把哈利的肋骨压碎了。

哈利情绪激动。他说：

操你妈！马尔福！

德拉科也情绪激动。他说：

干嘛骂我！操你妈！

哈利大声嚷嚷回去：

操你妈！我就骂你！你要是敢睡Omega我就炸断你的腿！

德拉科也大声嚷嚷回去：

睡个屁！我什么时候睡过Omega？我现在就想睡你！

然后他们就连扑带推，互相把彼此推到地上。接吻仿佛在打仗，爱抚仿佛在赶场。他们急匆匆地让两具身体靠在一起，德拉科拼命给哈利舔屁股来润滑Beta的甬道。他们一边做一边嘟嘟哝哝地互相辱骂，德拉科捏着哈利红彤彤的乳首，忍着脸红大声说：

我不想和Omega做！我就想和你做！你是B我也想和你做！

哈利听到这话，脸色不软和，心脏却慢半拍，身体比脑子转得快，肠道抽搐着锁紧，涌出一股从未涌出过的热腾腾体液，喷出肠道直浇得德拉科的性器水淋淋。

德拉科大惊：操，你不是个B嘛，怎么还被……操出……水了？

哈利转过念来就想哭，他一边踹德拉科的小腿一边说：

**B怎么了，B也想甜甜蜜蜜和爱人上个百八十回床！B也想拥有激烈性生活。我们B难道注定就性冷淡吗？我们B和喜欢的人上床的时候也是会被操射操到高潮的！操你妈！你干什么歧视B！**

这些高谈阔论德拉科大半没有听懂，但他听懂了一点。德拉科咬着嘴唇，不敢置信：

你，你你你你你刚刚是不是说…… **你喜欢我？**

 

哈利想，完了，嘴太快，脑子还没想清楚，先说出这种深情话语，搞得自己很被动。但是此时此刻，他骑虎（老二）难下，只好说：啊……是吧……好像是吧……可能吧……应该差不多也许我刚刚好像是这么说的吧……

纯情男孩德拉科又一次忍不住地眼泪汪汪（德拉科心里想，我怎么这么傻逼）：你说你喜欢我，太好了——我、我、我也很，喜欢你！

他低下头，去亲吻哈利的嘴，去用自己的乳头磨蹭哈利的乳头，用自己的老二狠狠（其实是小心翼翼）往哈利身体里戳，恨不得把自己整个儿都交付到哈利身上。

哈利被德拉科亲得缺氧，觉得应该在事态更严肃之前把该说的话说清楚。他费力挪动德拉科的头（德拉科快要把自己长在他身上了）：哎哎，但是我得和你说——我可是个B啊，我没发情期的，也没信息素。我不是每次都能很恰好的被操射的，我可能每次做个三四次就……就没法做了，你懂吧？你觉得行吗？你可是个Alpha啊。你不怕你自己发情期解决不了吗？

德拉科抬起脸来，说：

操你妈，为什么要在这时候说这种乱七八糟的话！

哈利说：我这还不都是为你想！

德拉科又大喊大叫：难道在你心里我就是因为喜欢操你屁股才喜欢你？！

哈利大喊大叫回去：谁他妈知道你心里怎么想的？！

德拉科出奇愤怒，他把自己的老二从哈利屁股里挪开，把哈利·波特一把拉起来。他们面对面坐着，月光从走廊的彩色玻璃里透进来，掉到德拉科眼睫毛上闪闪发亮。

 

德拉科说，我以前觉得A不能和B在一起，可是我现在特别喜欢你。所以我觉得B怎么了，爱上谁和性别有个屁关系，B和O除了屁股和脖子有点不一样哪还不一样啊。

德拉科接着说，我爱你，又不是因为爱你的屁股才爱你。你就算没屁股 **（操你妈你才没屁股，哈利说）** ，大不了我每个月多吃点抑制剂嘛。虽然和你做这事儿真的很爽，但是就算不能做这事儿，只要和你在一起我就非常高兴。

德拉科还接着说（他自我感动，又一次泪眼汪汪起来）：

你是个B，你不发情，你没信息素，可是你不用信息素也能让我心动。你不发情和你做爱我也能高潮。和你接个吻我都能硬。 **（你怎么这么容易硬，哈利插嘴）** 虽然我以前很讨厌你，但是我现在真的很喜欢你。 **我觉得你是绝世无敌的B，而且你就算是B也是我心里最美的B，以后你就是我心目中的最大美B！**

 

德拉科一股脑儿说完，害羞感后知后觉到来。他捂住脸，哀嚎：你别和我说话，你别看我，波特，你现在说任何一句话我都当场自杀，真的。操，你刚刚是不是给我施了混淆咒，我怎么会说这么恶心的一堆话？

哈利注视德拉科·马尔福哀嚎，捶胸顿足，突然觉得一种名叫爱情的感觉在他脑袋中成型，无师自通，他突然明白这个词所有含义——

他真的对马尔福施了混淆咒——咒语的方式就是他妈的这玩意儿。

**爱情。**

哈利去摸那家伙的金发，去揉那家伙的刘海 **（你别和我说话！德拉科还在哀嚎）** ：

我就说一句——

德拉科把脸抬起来：你说，你敢嘲笑我我就揍你。

哈利深深吸一口气：

——你能不能趁我还挺湿的赶紧再进来两下做完？

 

哈利话毕，两人对视片刻，忽然都笑了起来。

月亮往中天爬，长夜过半，光像水一样流进走廊，溜到他们身边，变成一泊湖。

德拉科探过身去，拉住哈利的手轻轻在哈利鼻尖上亲一下。

好吧，那我们做完——大美B。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 来Lofter找我玩吧！ID：独眼肥肥龙


End file.
